1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ash trays and is directed more particularly to an ash tray especially suitable for use in camping, boating, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a large number of ash tray designs have been developed and are readily available on the open market, there is a need for an ash tray particularly suitable for camping and boating environments, and the like. As such, the ash tray should be provided with means for insuring its compactness in travel, and its stability and safety in use.